Survivor: Burkina Faso
HOME Survivor: Burkina Faso The first installment of RJ's Survivor Series took place in Burkina Faso. The West African landlocked country became the home for 18 Tengaged Players. They were abandoned in the south-east of Burkina Faso in the Cascades region near the city Banfora. Banfora has grown around the sugar cane industry and is located near the Karifiguela Falls, the Peaks of Sindou and the hippo-filled Lake Tengrela. Masks are a huge part of the Burkina Faso culture mainly in dancing. The masks were used as the main twist of the season. The 18 Tengaged Players were split into 2 tribes of 9 called Patauger Hippopotame (Wading Hippopotamus) and Escalade Singe (Climbing Monkey). The short names are Hippos and Singe. Masks Twist After each Immunity Challenge one person on the winning tribe would receive a mask of some form. They were not told what powers the mask had. They had to choose who would receive the mask - please note they were allowed to choose anyone from either tribe including themselves. Once they chose a person the power of the mask was revealed. Below is a table with all the masks and the powers they had. Contestants ^1 Snax was medically evacuated after a tied vote at Tribal Council. No revote was done in this situation ^2 During a Tribal Council Lloyd used the Kota Mask so casted 2 Votes for Nidian. Saj also used his Teke Mask which doubled Nidian's total votes at 1 Tribal Council. Both are all included in Nidian's Total Votes ^3 As Saj played a Hidden Immunity Idol, 3 votes against him did not count ^4 Steve received a self vote at a Tribal Council when he had Immunity. As a result it did not count The Game ^1 Saj used the Hidden Immunity Idol. 3 Votes against Saj did not count ^2 Movie did not vote so received a self vote. Everyone else had also voted Movie ^3 Darian did not vote so received a self vote. Everyone else had also voted Darian Voting History Episode 1: "Art Is Not My Forte" TITLE AS SAID BY MICHAEL Episode 2: "That Escalated Quickly" TITLE AS SAID BY NIDIAN Snax had received the Dan Mask. The power of this mask was that this Tribal would be a Double Elimination Episode 3: "Continue Our Dominance" TITLE AS SAID BY LLOYD Episode 4: "What's The Possibility Of Me Even Winning" TITLE AS SAID BY SEBASTIAN Lukas had received the Ligbi Mask which meant Lukas had to pick the new tribes. Anyone not chosen to be on Lukas' tribe were sent to Tribal Council Episode 5: "Glad It Was You And Not Me" TITLE AS SAID BY DJ Episode 6: "We Barely Know Each Other" TITLE AS SAID BY LLOYD Episode 7: "OMG I Don't Know Whether To Be Happy Or Sad" TITLE AS SAID BY MICHAEL During this episode the tribes merged into 1 Tribe - Panache. Thatone had received the Kwele Mask which had the power to not allow Thatone to vote at this Tribal Council. After a 3-3-3 tie vote Snax was medically evacuated so no revote was done Episode 8: "You Don't Need It. Everyone Loves You" TITLE AS SAID BY MICHAEL At this Tribal Council Lloyd used his Kota Mask which allowed him to Cast 2 Votes. Saj used his Teke Mask on Nidian. The power of the mask was Nidian's TOTAL votes were doubled (5 Votes Became 10 Votes) Episode 9: "People Are Starting To Shift" TITLE AS SAID BY THATONE Episode 10: "He Won't Go On An Immunity Rampage" TITLE AS SAID BY DARIAN Saj decided to use the Hidden Immunity Idol before the votes were read. Any votes against Saj would not count Episode 11: "Everyone Feels Vulnerable" TITLE AS SAID BY LLOYD Episode 12: "So I Won Nothing" TITLE AS SAID BY STEVE This episode featured now Tribal Council as well as no Immunity Challenge. There was a Reward Challenge (The Survivor Auction). Below is a table showing who won what prizes. Please note the contestants were told the prizes but they were then covered up and mixed around Episode 13 "We Will Defiantly See Some Blindsides" TITLE AS SAID BY THATONE Saj had chosen to Quit and before Quitting gave his Advantage In The Final Immunity Challenge to Lukas. As shown below there was no votes Episode 14: "It Will Greatly Affect My Game Plans" TITLE AS SAID BY LLOYD Episode 15: "That Was Challenging" TITLE AS SAID BY THATONE Episode 16: "The Winner Of Survivor: Burkina Faso" TITLE AS SAID BY RJ (HOST) This time The Jury voted for the winner out of the finalists